Who is that red
by ghostwriterGW
Summary: One fine day Draco moans Reeeeed.... Who is that Red. After many twists Lucius accepts the fact that it may be a Weasly but hopes it is the girl Weasl! To thicken the plot Lucius Malfoy and Molly Weasly share a secret.What can it be? To know more Read it


Who is that Red? 

He was moaning in his sleep "Reeeeeed...".

"What the hell!", shouted a muffled voice from outside. Then the figure satormed outside towards its bedroom and now was confronting his wife about the scene it had just witnessed.

"Confound it! Dont give me dumb explanations... ", he shouted. "There is no other person in his acquintances who has red hair other than those measly weasles! And it is all because of you that our son... OUR SON, Draco Malfoy, the only heir to the Malfoy empire... is seen along with those muggle loving fools. And now THIS. How could you allow this to happen?"

"You will wear the carpet...", was the muttered reply from his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, as he paced around the room.

"How did we get into all this mess? Why did I let you convince me into joining that blasted Order? Was it not enough for you that I was not cooperating with that arsehole? You joined me... then you joined our son... and then you made him speak to those filth and that too in friendly tones! And you...YOU had the audacity to threaten to not cook that beautiful mince pie if we didnt follow your orders! YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF EVERY THING HAPPENING AROUND HERE"

"God I married a drama queen. By the way about which weasly was he dreaming?" she asked sleepily from her relaxed position on their bed with the silk quilt slightly disarayed from when she was shaken up from her sleep and the satiny pillows she was about to throw at her husbands face relaxing in her hand.

"WHAT?" this was followed by a stunned silence.

After what seemed ages his brain started functioning again. "What do you mean by which Weasly? There is only one weasly who is suitable, if there ever any chance and if she is the only person alive on earth, and thats Miss Generva Weasly. What do mean WHICH WEASLY?", he shrieked.

"Ooops..."

"What... Now what does that ooops mean" he shouted imitating his wife. "Are you saying that our son has different sexual preferences? Oh God! Where did we go wrong? Why couldnt you have spared me such a humiliation...First you turn me into a good guy and now you turn my son into... into... into THIS!"

"Hey theres nothing wrong in being gay. You brother is also gay and your father was a bisexual and that may be one of the reasons why you should accept the fact that your son may have inherited their DNA... and you are being offensive to the whole gay community which may lead to a lot a protests from your workers union better accept the fact that your son may be gay (not that I know of the fact for sure) and also just look into the matter that the family genes may not have left you alone!" she concluded darkly as she turned to her side to sleep.

"And now leave me alone I need to get my beauty sleep to make that mince pie of yours in the morning!" That quickly shut the flow of words out of Lucius's mouth.

And this is how the operation RED started. The Malfoys decided that they needed to know who this mystery person about whom their only son was having erotic dreams. Though Narcissa just wanted to find the perosn to bestow her blessings on the pair, Lucius had only one wish and that was "Please God let that person be the Weasly girl... I dont mind if it is a Weasly let it be the girl! Please oh please!"

After a few days the Burrow, the Weaslys house was in total choas.

Mr and Mrs Weasly where having an unusual fight.

"What did that creature want form you?" shouted Mr Weasly.

"What did you think?" was the quite answer and if Mr. Weasly had been in his senses he would have realised the 'calm before the storm' voice of hers.

"There is only one thing to think"

"and thats?"

"The same thing which happened 30yrs back! Before Bill was born... Do you remember what had happened then? Well let me refresh you memory if you want me to."

"I remember what had happened and I know for sure that you dont even have the slightest idea about what had happened so it would be better if you shut your mouth", there it was that chilling tone which had always brought her chlidren to be forewarned not to react in a wild way. But Mr. Weasly was oblivious to all these things, which clearly proved from whom the kids got their beautiful behaviour.

Ginny and the boys who had come home for the holiday could listen to everything being said in their parents room as they sat in the kitchen. This was also possible due to the string which was now hanging from the roof, another invention of the twins.

And without realising this Mr.Weasly shouted "Their is nothing to not know about that incident. I saw you both with my own eyes in that hotel room hugging each other like there was no tommorow and you... YOU say that I dont have a clue about what had happened. I will tell you what happened. You and that stupid Malfoy were having an affair behind my back and only when he was proven to be the jerk he was did you end that affair."

"It is only because I had made a promise to my mother that I am not cursing you to hell right now Arthur Weasly! Dont say another word or you will be sorry for what comes out of your mouth for the eternity..." And then a loud bang could be heard.

Downstairs, the kitchen was filled with eight stunned people... None of the Weaslys noticing that Draco Malfoy had just flooed into their home.

After they came out of their reviere they consulted, after giving Draco a hostile look and decided that Gin was the one to carry out the task of calming Molly down.

A week later

All was well in the land of the Weaslys except for the fact that Mr and Mrs Weasly were not talking to one another for a week now. Atlast the children frustrated by the childish behavior of the elders tried to solve the problem in the Weasly style where in the children get out of the way to leave the two quarelling adults on their own to solve their misunderstandings.

While in the Malfoy mansion Mr. Malfoy was still trying unsuccessfully to unravel the mystery of who the lover of his one and only son was.

Another Week later

"Calling Red-Mom.. calling Red-Mom"  
"Ya, Jackass Red-Mom here"  
"Ok Red-Mom did you have any lead in the case"  
"No... not yet and do we have to continue with these stupid names"  
"Yeah, this is the way a mission is accomplished. Dont you ever see a muggle movie"  
"No I dont and I cant understand what you and Arthur are so alike but still hate eachother. And that brings us to another issue I want to discuss with you. When can we meet"  
"Next Monday"  
"Ok. alright"  
"Well over and out then"  
"Yeah,yeah whatever..."


End file.
